


Don't Tell Kylo

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mr Steal-Your-Girl, Multi, Threesome, Triplet AU, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo never had any intention of sharing you with his triplet counterparts Matt and Ben. He made that very clear.</p><p>But when he went out of town for the weekend on business, Ben Organa-Solo knew just what to say to get you to cave, just once, and maybe twice with the help of Matt under one solid oath:</p><p>"Don't tell Kylo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> And THIS is what I decide to work on INSTEAD of Power and Prestige, a Triplet!AU threesome.
> 
> Dedicated to all the lovely sinners at the Thirst Order Confessions blog, to my fellow mods, who I love and respect, and of course to our boys, Kylo, Ben and Matt. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

You spent the night in Ben's bed. Within hours after Kylo leaving for the weekend, Ben had found a way to slip beside you on the couch during your show. With a few drinks and just the right words, he had his hand up your skirt and a promise that whatever you do with him tonight will never make it back to his brother. After he navigated his messy room with you over his shoulder in the middle of the night, you landed hard on your back, and he put himself over you. He spent hours between your thighs, his tongue making sure you were adequately lubricated to take every inch of him. “Don't tell Kylo,” he had whispered, “but I'm making you mine tonight,”

Then, he fucked you mercilessly, but now it was morning.

The sun shone down between the blinds, casting a soft yellow light on the piles of dirty clothes and condom wrappers as your eyes fluttered open. It was definitely strange to wake up in a room that wasn't painted black, especially in regards to the sun, but you didn't mind it, after all, Ben was an amazing fuck. There was a crudely cut out path through his mess, you could see it from the bed, jagged but passable, minus the cord to the fan that was blowing gently over you two as you slept. You started stretching from your tummy, inhaling deeply and shifting your hips around

Normally, it would be Kylo waking you up with his hands all over your hips, demanding you wake long enough to consider his dick as your breakfast. But this morning, not only was it brighter, but you were the first to rise, and the first to consider anything.

Ben stirred behind you, the soft cloth of his boxers cupping your behind lovingly, his arm tossed over your hips. When you moved, he murmured something incoherent in his sleep, lips smacking lazily as he buries his face in your hair. It may have been your name, it may have been praise for how good you were for him last night. You weren't entirely sure, but you could tell his dreams were sweet; sweet enough to elicit a hardening against your ass.

Innocence departed from you in an instant; the instant where you pushed your hips back into his. It was subtle, soft and gentle, an easy tease against his manhood that was growing harder by the second. Stretching your hips back, you pressed your ass against his crotch again, swirling your barely clothed bottom, letting the lace of your panties ride up between your cheeks. Closing your eyes, you let your mind wander, back to last night, back to Ben's voice cracking with excitement while he plowed you. They way he whined, the way he howled like an animal. You bit down on your lip, a moan falling involuntarily from your lips as warm tingling rises from your tummy.

In his sleep, he welcomed you, the stimulation of his cock returning the favor as blood rushed to it, filling it up, forcing it to press erect against your ass. Fingers twitching, he asserted his grip on you, sleep beginning to fade from him. Why it felt so good to tease your lover's brother was a mystery to you, perhaps considering what Kylo would do if he found out. _“Don't tell Kylo..” Ben whispered to your entrance, “Don't tell him I made such easy work of your pretty little pussy”_

You built up a rhythm now, one breath for every two thrusts backwards, that pulled him eagerly from his rest. Your pretty little pussy was in such aching need for him though..and he said such dirty things. Ben excited you, and imagining all eight inches of him inside of you draws another gasp that ended in a moan, a moan that ultimately woke him.

Ben stirred again, a grin growing on his lips that you could feel on your scalp, “Good morning, mm..” he mused. He turned down to watch your hips, inhaling when your ass presses against his cock, “What's this?” he chuckled, but his amusement was taken from him by a moan. You shuddered at the thought of him coming undone all over again, “Ohh..” he sighed, “Mmmm,”

Pleasure swelled from your tummy and you moaned again, Ben reaching down and grabbing your hips as tight as his sleepy self would allow. He inhaled against your scalp and you felt the chill of his breath as he guided your hips back into his. Ben pulled your hair back away from your ear, pressing his smug grin against it, “You can't stop thinking about this cock...can you?”

“A-ahhh, Ben,” you whimpered.

“Ohhh..you're turning me on..” Ben groaned, his deep voice trembling in anticipation “Do you know what happens to bad girls who turn me on?”

Despite being warned of the consequences, you didn't stop. You continued to grind back into him, every other thrust, you followed up with smearing your ass on him. Friction pulled your ass apart, giving his cock a chance to be squeezed between your plump cheeks. Ben indulges, pulling one cheek apart and freeing his cock in the same few seconds. He pulls you lacy thong aside and shoves the swollen head against your puckering anus. “Mmm..” Ben growled, pushing back against you, his cock stimulating the nerves that sent chills up your spine, “Tell me what happens to bad girls like you,”

“Oh, Ben,” you moaned, his words striking fresh arousal in you. He reached around and grabs a fistful of your hair in one hand, pulling your head back towards him, forcing a gasp from you.

“Do they get fucked?” Ben licked his lips, his tongue barely tickling your earlobe, “Hm?”

“No,” you whined, straining against Ben's iron grip on your hair, loving the stimulation of his fist against your scalp, “Ben, no,”

“No?”

Ben reached around quickly, slipping his hand inside of your lacy thing. He cupped your womanhood, calloused fingers going straight for your clitoris, spreading your lips with ease. Ben pushed it hard and you arched your back against him, forcing your anus to begin to give way for his hungry cock. You felt it begin to tingle with stimulation, your moans forcing your head back into his. Ben positioned his head above yours, cradling it between his and the pillow. He leaned back down towards your ear, “'Ben, yes'..” he hissed, “Say it,”

“A-ahhha..hah..” The sounds you made are barely whimpers; the coherency of your words lost in the pleasure he thrust upon you. You struggled to speak against his cock teasing you right back and his fingers lingering inside you cunt. You obey, but the words barely come out.

“Louder.”

“Ben, yes!”

He grinned against the skin of your neck, bucking his hips gently now against your anus, closing his lips around a piece of your sweet flesh. “That's right..” he whispered, swirling his fingers around your cunt as it shed layer after layer of precum onto him. He released your neck, lips plumped and coated in saliva, “I'll make sure you get it in your head,” he whispered, “that you don't ever say 'no' to me.”

Suddenly, he pulls away, flipping you on your stomach and hoisting your hips up, shifting your knees under you and relieving you of your thong. He paused for a moment, taking time to run his hands along the curvature of your ass, moaning and muttering to himself, “Look at you,” he groaned, “So fucking wet,” he slapped your cunt and you cry out, his palm splashing your precum onto your thighs, before rubbing you from back to front, “I'm so in love with your pussy, but _fuck.._ ” he dipped down and inhaled your scent, growling and kissing your cunt as if it were your mouth, “Your ass felt so good..”

It's quiet when Ben is lulled into your womanhood. Even your moans get quiet while he kisses the lips between your thighs. From outside, there was a gentle thud, following footsteps that slowed to a stop. Ben leaned back up, turning his head towards the door, hearing the muffled shuffling of someone attempting an escape. He grinned, wiping his mouth on his forearm, “Hey, Matty!”

The footsteps stopped and a meek voice came through the door, “Wh-what?” It was Matt, the youngest Organa-Solo boy, but only by a few minutes. Matt was also the only triplet you hadn't even touched. You've never kissed, never even shared the couch, not even for a minute. There was always something about you that made him nervous. He would take one look at you and leave, but despite that, his name was the one you whispered the first night Kylo was gone even though it was Ben who responded. You wondered what his lips felt like..how gentle he must be..thinking of his eyes on you made you blush. He had meant to knock on Ben's door, but the sound of your sex had stopped him. Ben was lucky--quick to grab his attention before his escape.

Ben turned his attention back to your ass, endearingly rubbing it with his palm, “C'mere,” he called.

The door creaked open, and Matt poked his head in. He took one look at you and staggered back, stumblign into the wall, He braced himself, his face losing all of its color in an instant, “B-Ben! What...wh-what do you want? She's n..” he panted, blood rushing to his cheeks. “..she's naked,”

“So what? Get in here,” Ben ordered, “and lock the door,”

Timid footsteps entered Ben's messy room, the door squeaked shut, and the deadbolt clicked into place. “B-Ben,” shaking in Matt's voice told you he hadn't taken his eyes off of you since he entered; at least that's what you thought. You never even considered him interested. Either that, or his brothers were hogging you. It was most likely the latter, especially after hearing the tenderness in Matt's voice, “Wh-what do you want from me?”

“I want you to look at her, Matty,” Ben's voice was soft, his hands went back to caressing your flushed skin, rubbing you from your ass to your hips. He clapped the palm of his hand against your cheek, watching the flesh ripple, Matt swallowing hard in reply. “Look at that sweet little pussy,” Ben scooped his hand under your hips and pulled them back, forcing you to arch into his hand. With both hands, Ben spread you, one hand on each side of your cunt, opening you to the soft blowing of the fan from the other side of the room. You shuddered, but he put his two fingers against your womanhood, spreading your wetness around, “So perfect..” Ben breathed.

You couldn't see Matt's face, but he stammered his next words, “Ben, I just wanted to know...to know wh-..what you wanted for..”

One finger pressed deep inside of your womanhood, and your moan that followed derailed Matt's train of thought. He must have been watching Ben's finger like a hawk, unable to even ask Ben what he wanted for breakfast. Ben grinned, watching his brother tremble at the sight of his finger disappearing inside of your entrance, “I know how much you want her,” Ben whispered, “I heard you jacking off to us fucking last night,”

Matt swallowed, “No, you didn't..” he muttered.

“Why deny it?” Ben chuckled, casually pushing a second finger inside of your cunt, Matt flinching as you moaned again, “Doesn't she sound so fucking good?”

With your arms over your head, you moaned helplessly into the pillow. There's a pause before Matt speaks again, “Wh...why are you showing me her like this?”

“Don't you wanna try her, Matty?” Ben said with an even bigger grin, “Don't you wanna sink your cock in her?” He turned to his brother, “Don't you want to hear her beg for you?” he chuckled, reaching down and lifting your head from the pillow, “Go on, baby..give it a try,”

“O-oh, Matt,” you mewled.

“D-does Kylo know you've been fucking her?” Matt raised his eyes to his brother, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose, “He's going to kill you when he finds out,”

“What Kylo doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides...” Ben said with a shrug, pushing and pulling his one finger in and out of you. He pulled out one last time slowly, letting the pleasure resonate inside of you until you whimpered a second time, “I just can't resist this kitten...can you?”

Matt swallowed, taking a short breath as your whimper went straight to his own cock throbbing in his trousers, “N-no..” he whispered. He lowered his eyes, “Look, I don't want any part of this...”

“C'mon, Matty!” Ben pulled you up by the hair to face his brother, “If you're not gonna fuck her, then just kiss her. I know you want to,”

Matt blushed, trying not to look at your breasts as Ben presented you. He took a timid step closer, drawn unexplained by your warmth and the way your chest was flushing in his gaze. Arousal bubbled low in your stomach for him and when he was close enough to touch, it bloomed where his fingers touched your cheeks.

“Don't tell Kylo..” he whispered to Ben, despite his eyes being locked on you.

Ben winked, “Mum's the word.”

Your heart was beating hard in your chest, harder than it ever had for Kylo, anticipating the tenderness that was the youngest, Matt. His hands finally made it to your body, and you melt into his touch, pressing your chest against his. When you raise your head, your noses brush and he tilts his head romantically, your lips coming together with a sigh. Heat explodes in your chest as your lips move together, your fingers pushing back into his hair.

Matt accepts your body in his hands, pulling you close to him, sliding his arms around your lower back to press your hips against his erection. Through his trousers, you felt his cock twitch, growing harder with every soft sound your lips made together. When he started panting, he pulled away, saliva stringing between your lips as he gazed at you with half-lidded eyes.

Behind you, Ben wasted no time, clenching his cock in his fist, biting his lip as he rubbed himself off, “Ohh..yeah,” he grinned, “kiss her again, Matty,”

Matt glances quickly at Ben, but you bring his face back to yours with a single finger. It doesn't take much to suck him back into you as his arms were still locked around you. And whether he realized it or not, he was grinding his erection against your naked cunt hoping to catch your folds on his trousers. “Kiss me again, Matty,” you sighed.

He didn't hesitate, diving back in and catching your lips in his own, moving his hands to grab your waist on either side. Matt made no effort to hide his grinding, pushing and pulling your hips into his own, offering one of his knees for your to rub yourself on. When you straddled his thigh, he released a satisfied sigh and paused the kiss to watch your cunt slide on his leg. He cradled your ass in his hands and guided you up, down and around before bringing his eyes to yours, falling back into your kiss with a groan.

“I...I want you,” Matt breathed, alternating between panting and kissing you, “I wa—” he pulled his eyes off of you and stared hard at his brother, his cheeks flushing an angelic pink, “I want her, Ben,”

Ben was still grinning, “Strip. And get under her,”

Matt obeyed. Fumbling with his belt, his pants dropped to the floor. His fingers flew down his front, unbuttoning his collared shirt and pulling it off, letting his clean clothes join the pile of Ben's dirty laundry without a care. Matt put his knee on the bed while Ben pulled you up, giving his brother enough room to slide underneath you. Ben pulled your knees apart, lifting you by the hips until Matt slipped his legs between your knees. He sank down until he was flat on his back, shyly admiring your breasts as Ben kneaded them in his fingers. His blonde hair was already brushed for the day, but resting it against Ben's pillow was sure to muck it up again. Matt settled in, his hand going directly, but shyly to his cock, stroking it as he watched Ben fondle you.

Ben held you tightly against his chest, his lips finding their home next to your ear, “Look how hard my brother is for you, baby...” he whispered, rolling your nipples in-between his fingers, “See what you do to him?” He kissed your earlobe, running his teeth along it, “Look how to make him twitch,”

“Ben,” Matt's face flushed harder than before, his cock growing hot and red in his hand, “Just...let me.”

“Admire her just a little more, Matty...” Ben moaned. He pushed his hands down your hips, rubbing your pelvic bone, pulling your flesh out for Matt to see, “Look how sweet she is,” he pressed another kiss to your neck, rocking your entire body with his stroking of you, “Look at that pussy clench and sweat for you,”

“Matt,” you whine reaching for him. You watched Matt's cheeks turn pink and he reaches up for you, holding your hands and propping you up over him. He lets your slide down, resting your forearms on his shoulders.

Ben took your hips in his hands and pushed you back and forth against Matt's swollen cock. He rubbed you around, letting your heat smear fluids on him.

Matt's chest heaved, the pleasure of your warmth teasing his sensitive tip brought a heavy moan from his throat. He squeezed your forearms and bucked his hips up into you, penetration imminent, the twitching of his cock moving it forward to rub against your clit.

“Easy, Matty,” Ben groaned, as he in turn, pushed his own cock against your ass. He pushed his length down and it pierced your cheeks, pressing back against your anus. You gasp, feeling the tingling and pressure against your virgin anus, his cock beginning to spread you, “Nice and easy,” Ben whispers, pulling your hips back.

Matt held your hands tighter, gritting his teeth and pushing his bucking his hips up into yours, desperate for penetration. Ben pulled you back in response, letting no more than an inch of his brother's cock touch you at any time. Soon, he guided you back down, the twitching head of Matt's cock settling between your folds again.

“Hnngg!” Matt whimpered, “Give her to me, Ben!”

Finally, Ben shoves you down--Matt's throbbing cock filling you slowly as your hips become flush. Matt cries out first, tossing his head back into the pillow, you following shortly after. He grabs you by the waist, replacing Ben's hands with his own. You curl into each other, Matt squeezing his eyes, shut, struggling to focus his pleasure. Ben put his hands on the back of your hips, pushing you harder on his brother, grinning as both you and Matt whine helplessly.

Panting, you open your eyes, Matt grabbing you desperately by your thighs as you tuck your knees close to his chest. Heat begins to swell from your core as Matt's cock pumps up into you finding his rhythm; the one that made your thighs begin to shake. His hands made their way up to your sides, where they found the best leverage, rocking you back and forth, while Ben pushed your hips down from behind, adding a little extra pressure that drew a gasp from you every time.

“Atta boy, Matty,” Ben groaned pressing his palm down on your back, “Keep her nice and warm for me,”

“A-ahhahnnngg.” Matt clenched his teeth, groaning with every breath, trying hopelessly to stay focused, “Ben..” he panted, “I'm going to cum,”

“You better not cum,” Ben growled, “Don't you fucking dare,” He wasted no time, shoving his hand in the center of your back, pushing you to collapse on Matt's chest with an evil grin, “Not until I make a creampie out of her cute little asshole..”

With a cry, you wrap your arms around Matt's head, resting your head on his shoulder. Matt holds you tightly to his chest, his pace now being dictated directly by Ben. But Ben was more than eager to continue the pursuit of his own desires. He rolls around the two fingers that were in your pussy between his lips, giving it an extra glob of spit. Then, without warning, he plunges his first slimy finger into your asshole.

You accepted him, and he pushed as much of his index finger inside of you as possible, pulling your anus apart to lubricate your rectum. “Relax for me, kiddo,” Ben cooed, prepping a second finger, “There you go...” You obeyed, and Ben blessed you, pressing his first two fingers deep inside of you, his saliva getting trapped along the sensitive rim of your anus. Bracing you with his entire hand, he pushed you forward, forcing you to take the full length of Matt's cock.  
  
You cry out and Matt groans, placing one hand on the back of your head and the other over your mouth, “Hnngg..gahh.! Don't moan like that..” he panted, the intensity of his breathing increasing with every stimulation of his cock inside of you, “you're going to make me cum.” Matt groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Matt!” you sobbed.

“F-fuck,” Matt dug his nails into your shoulders, the muscles in his arm flexing to hold you as close as he could to you, rolling his hips and pushing his cock deeper and deeper until he nudged your cervix, 'Y/N..you feel so good!”

Ben grinned wickedly as he pushed you down on Matt, letting the pleasure roll off his hand into your hips, driving Matt into a frenzy, “Atta girl,” he whispered pulling your ass apart with his other hand. He presses the head of his cock against your entrance, nudging it sweetly. “just like that..now, breathe nice and deep for me..”

All at once, Ben shoves his entire length in you. Pain and hot pleasure together erupt from your anus as he splits you, your anus clenching around him as he establishes his pace. You fight back a scream, Matt still held his trembling hand against your mouth, “Shh..!” Matt whined, “It's okay..its ok..hahh.”

With a satisfied grunt, Ben pulled out excruciatingly slow, letting every ridge of your anus pull at the flesh of his cock. You clenched so tightly around him, he smirked through the force that he was biting on his lip. He left just his throbbing tip in you before shoving himself back in, slow enough for your rectum to stroke his cock just right. He let out a hungry moan, clapping one hand on your shoulder and the other on your hip, digging his nails into your flesh, “Holy fucking shit you're so tight,” Ben growled.

He began to pump faster, your anus giving way to his throbbing cock with ease as you force yourself to relax. The thought of your virgin asshole spread to mercilessly by Ben drove you into a panic, losing the calm you tried to hard to maintain. Instead, you tried to focus on Matt. He was holding you so tenderly, just as soft as you imagined him to be, and just as thick as his cock pressed up inside of you, groaning every time he felt Ben's cock through the thin lining between your holes.

And he was just so sweet. Matt had lifted you up just enough to let your forehead rest on his, each heaving breath you took fogging up his glasses. He fumbled with them, tossing them aside and revealing to you his light brown eyes that were focused so romantically on you. Between the ravenous moans of his brother and the sound of his balls slapping against the edge of your cunt, Matt was sighing, his cock simply holding you in place for his brother.

“You feel so good..” Matt whispered, words only you could hear, “everything about you is so perfect,” Ben bucked you extra hard in that moment and mashed your lips together, a moan meeting halfway where your lips met. You kissed for several moments until a heavy groan broke his hold on your mouth, “I...I dream about you,” he admitted, unable to stop the pleasure that was beginning to peak, “Your moans make me so hard, I--”

“---god, _fuck.._!” Ben howled.

Matt grabbed your cheeks, pulling your lips so close to his they almost touched, “I think about you when I touch myself...It's why I can't—ahhh..It's why I can't look at you..I..”

“Oh, Matt...”

He kissed you again, eagerly sucking your lips into his mouth, tasting you with all of his tongue. He winced suddenly as his cock began to ache inside of your cunt, “I'm in love with you...” Matt whimpered, “b-but..god--don't tell Kylo..!”

Ben's moans began to increase in frequency. Each ball-slapping thrust inside of you and every moan you passed from your lips to Matt's as he whispered, drove Ben into a frenzy. You could feel the intensity increase in the twitching of his cock and the vice grip he held on your waist. “I'm gonna blow my fucking load in you, baby..--Aaauuggg!”

Cum, hot and thick ejected itself from Ben's cock, transferring from one dark internal body part to another, disappearing eight inches inside of your rectum. Ben bellowed in sexual satisfaction as he pumped his seed deeper than Kylo had ever been, cementing his passion for you too far to reach. Matt was next, grabbing you by the back of the neck, and whining like a sweet and tormented puppy. He gritted his teeth, panting on your lips, “Cum..” he whispered, “Hurry..!”

Clutching him tightly, you obeyed, your cunt contracting around Matt's cock, as you cry out one last time, before Matt suddenly erupts, pumping three hard loads deep inside your pussy.

Slowly, Ben slid out, letting your asshole, stretched and throbbing, leak with his heavy cum. He watched it as it dribbled out of your rectum, sliding down to the base of Matt's cock that was already dripping with his cum, despite being shoved so deep inside of you.

Matt gasped as you were removed from him, his creamy cum spilling from your womanhood, and splattering back on his hips, his cock, still pumping out what little remained.

“Fucking hell, Matty,” Ben panted, “You made a fucking mess out of her,”

Matt groaned, resting his head back against the pillow, “He's gonna kill us ,”

\----

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and critique are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
